This invention relates to magnet sensors such as magnetometers, gradiometers and magnetic-heading sensors and more particularly to fiber optic magnetic sensors.
The prior art is replete with many variations of magnetic sensors including flux gate and optically-pumped magnetometers, cryogenic squid sensor gradiometers and heading sensors such as magnetic dipolar floats and strain gauges. All of these devices have one or more of the following disadvantages: excessive bulk, slow response, require liquid helium cryogenic temperatures and poor mechanical reliability.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved magnetic sensors.